memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Cloak (novel)
|pages = 240 |year = 2268 |stardate = 5462.1 |ISBN = 0671774719 }} Cloak is a Pocket TOS novel – the third novel in the Section 31 series – written by S.D. Perry. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket :They are the self-appointed protectors of the Federation. Amoral, shrouded in secrecy, answerable to no one, Section 31 is the mysterious covert operations division of Starfleet, a rogue shadow group committed to safeguarding the Federation at any cost. :Once, in order to preserve the galaxy's fragile balance of power, James T. Kirk carried out a dangerous mission to capture a cloaking device from the Romulan Star Empire. Months later, while investigating a mysterious disaster aboard a Federation starship, Kirk discovers that the same technology he obtained for the sake of peace is being put to sinister purposes. What the crew of the uncovers will send shock waves through the quadrant, as Section 31 sets in motion a plan that could bring the major powers of the galaxy to their knees. Memorable quotes "I'm convinced that what Starfleet stands for is good and true, and I think Section 31, whatever it is, exactly, is only a very small part – like a tumor, a cancer. Something that doesn't reflect any of the virtues and beliefs that Starfleet is about. But if each of you – each of us – is willing to question that one order that doesn't feel right, if we are willing to accept the responsibility of keeping our faith, by no longer taking it for granted – if we're willing to do that, then the cancer won't be able to spread." : - Kirk Background information * This story takes place between the events of and . * The novel details events mentioned as the background to . Characters ; James T. Kirk : , USS Enterprise. ; Spock : Science officer. ; Leonard McCoy : CMO. ; Montgomery Scott : Chief engineer. ; Christine Chapel : Nurse. ; Uhura : Communications officer. ; Hikaru Sulu : Helmsman. ; Pavel Chekov : Navigator. ; M'Benga : Doctor. ; : Commodore ; Bendes Ketteract : Omega molecule researcher. ; : Starfleet captain. ; : Starfleet captain, USS Sphinx. ; : Captain, USS Constitution. ; Robert Wesley : Commodore. ; : Commodore. ; : Captain. ; Jose Mendez : Commodore. ; ; : Engineer, rank of ensign. ; Rick Washburn : Engineer, rank of ensign. ; : Engineer. ; : Engineer. ; : Engineer. ; ; ; : Nurse. Mentioned ;Matt Decker ;Garth of Izar ;R.M. Merrick ;Ron Tracey ;Nancy Crater References Altair VI; cloaking device; Gamma Hydra IV ; : Federation starship commanded by Captain . ; ; ;General Order 24 ;Halkans ;Lantaru sector ;Nereid : Moon of Neptune. ;Omega molecule ;Regulans ;Section 31 ; : starship. ;Starbase 19 ;Starbase 23 ;Starbase 27 ;Starbase 29 ;Tellarites External link * (VOY) |next2 = Abyss (DS9) }} de:Der dunkle Plan Category:Novels